Carth Onasi
Carth Onasi died in the second year of Pandemonium, Class C. He will be forever hailed as a hero having died protecting Pandemonium from an invasion of darkness. Carth's Theme Song (Listen and Read) While reading the Bio. (Click the song here) Bio/Past the works Personality Carth is an athletic, rustic, and friendly boy who is searching for a sort of redemption. Also, he isn't very good at math. However, having spent a lot of time in the wilds as a child, he is very good with non violent or passive animals. Carth is idiot, who is known for being simple-minded and determined. This determination and talent leads to both potential allies and potential enemies trusting in him and taking his side. He has great gut instincts. Carth has a heightened sense of human intentional awareness, he also has very good vision for an idiot. As well as having very keen taste. Carth wants to join Pandemonium Academy because he wishes to find out what drove his father to attend here and eventually give away his life for the academy. Appearance above Skills/Powers Power 1: (Intelligence Reciprocating) - Upon physical contact whether it be Carth touching someone or them touching Carth. He can activate this power which literally allows the two to swap intelligence levels. (Aka the stat) This can make most opponents as dumb as a door knob and make Carth possibly the smartest man on the planet, making it easier for him to close the skill/power gap and defeat enemies easier. The ability is only able to engage one person/beast at a time. Plus it can only be used twice during a single battle in an hour time span. If it is used a deadly third time then Carth can suffer a temporary stroke. Which depending on situation can be fatal. Power 2: (Gambler's Charm) - In collaboration with his two black and gold rings. Carth uses the theory of the luck of the draw but placed this magical power into two of his favorite rings. So whenever he punches someone he hits the "jack pot" so to speak and hits them much harder than he normally would. (+1 to the strength stat on hit). But just like any luck it eventually runs out, if the opponent can outlast or even keep up with Carth. After 5 concurrent punches the probability will fade and after 15 punches from either hands it'll lose all ability to hit stronger and revert to base (Strength stat). The power can only be used with both rings and can be subconsciously activated. Power 3: (Velocity Overdrive) '''- Relationships Layla Feather-stone - Carth's first ever friend, he likes her and thinks she is pretty and cool. Shes a fire sprite and he is a human but they both promised to adventure and travel together to reach their goals. Aviana Candesco - Carth's second friend, he only knows her so far for singing randomly in the trials but hopefully he can know more about her eventually. Spellbook '''Iron Flesh - '''Iron flesh boosts damage absorption and resistance, but significantly increases weight. Which in-turn makes the caster slow. The spell covers the user in a steel like shell made of magic. Can be broken by anyone at 4 strength and above in a single hit or two. Experience '''Arcs Arc I: The Three Trials (2.5 databook points earned /new power and spell) Casuals Training